


Cariño

by MANGAMANIAC666



Series: Gabteo One-shots [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabe/Mateo, Gabteo - Freeform, Gateo, M/M, Mateo/Gabe - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: He just knew it was a small crush. Afterward, he never felt that way about Elena again. He’d come to realize that he simply and deeply appreciated her incontestable friendship and diligence to him that no one had given him prior; it was loving someone, not being in love.Nowadays, he hadn't really had the same feelings towards anyone else. He barely sought out for it either, he was much too immersed with his studies of being the royal wizard to, figuratively and literally, notice anyone else.Until, Gabe .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Ello! Ello!
> 
> I have sinned and many of you may not like it so much this time around ........... >__>
> 
> But, I've fallen for these two and there's NO going back. Fight me!
> 
> Also I recommend listening to Adam Jesen The Mystic to this story that would be great.

A few months ago, specifically around the time of Mateo’s eighteenth birthday, he noticed the _burning_ gaze of a familiar lieutenant. Ever since then, he was tense to the obvious action. He thought maybe it was just his paranoia. He had nothing interesting that will leave the most common stranger to ponder eyes towards him.

Currently, nothing had changed.

It was a few days before the princess Elena of Avalor was about to have her coronation as Queen on her eighteenth birthday. He was preparing to surprise her with an indoor fireworks, one that will not accidentally create a disaster. But, he had faith within himself to achieve what he wanted in order to impress Elena; she was the main person in his life to give him determination to be the best royal wizard of his time, someone ever greater than his grandfather. With all of that, he had become the best wizard in the kingdom.

Elena would check up on him once in awhile as he practiced, and as she would surprisingly barge in, he would stop everything he was working on and hopefully she wouldn't figure it out. He would redirect her to some spells he was learning instead, a few useful ones to remember in case of aiding the kingdom. She would smile and praise him kindly. Then, would be on her way to her royal duties, and the plans of her coronation as her orderly cousin  Estaban would trail a few steps behind her, shouting her last minute to do lists.

For some time, he thought he had fallen for Elena. Briefly, he would feel light butterflies in his stomach when she would smile his way or when she didn't notice how close she was to him that he can smell her shampoo and soap. His cheeks flushed when she would compliment him. He would even watch her fall asleep whenever she spent the day with him, learning about his daily tasks and the spellbook.

However, as soon as he realized these foreign feelings, they were quickly gone.

He just knew it was a small crush. Afterward, he never felt that way about Elena again. He’d come to realize that he simply and deeply appreciated her incontestable friendship and diligence to him that no one had given him prior; it was loving someone, not being _in_ love.

Nowadays, he hadn't really had the same feelings towards anyone else. He barely sought out for it either, he was much too immersed with his studies of being the royal wizard to, figuratively and literally, notice anyone else.

Until, _Gabe._

Gabe was a very good friend of his. They both hung out with Elena and Naomi almost all the time. Yet, they never hung out solely by themselves as long. Some, man on man time. Mateo didn't need to, he was comfortable with being with others when Gabe was part of the group. Other than that, outside of the group, they only chit chatted a bit and went on with their day.

Gabe had an important job in the palace, to protect Elena. Although, everyone knew she could take care of herself with her skilled combat and incredible intelligence. Besides that, his job requires the utmost dexterity and command. In result, they didn't spend time together as much as Mateo did with Elena.

Rarely, they did interact.

However, Mateo does remember one night.

That night, Elena and the rest of the castle were asleep, with the exception of Mateo. He was conjuring spells at the liveliness of the night, when the moon was full and bright in the sky. He was unusually less tired that night. He was focused, and suddenly heard a door noisily creak open. He turned around, startled. It was Gabe, still in his uniform.

“Sorry, didnt mean to be loud.”

Mateo nodded his head. “Not your fault, was meaning to replace the door. It's really loud, especially when it's rather quiet at night.”

Gabe hummed in agreement. Then, turned his eyes to Mateo. “What are you working on there?”

“Just a few small spells, nothing too important. But, it is my job to know any and all spells.”

“Anything interesting?”

“There is one that can change a person into the opposite gender.”

Gabe gasped, followed by alarming laughter. “Really? Thats powerful.”

Mateo noticed the low key fascination in Gabes tone, “Sort of, it wears off fairly quickly. An hour at the most.”

Gabe took a place by Mateo, leaning his hip on the royal wizards desk. “Hmm, I have a few people in mind that I would love to try it on.”

Mateo raised a confused eyebrow. “Like who?” He didn't mean for it too come off as eminently nosey, but he was a inquisitive person.

Gabe kept his eyes on Mateo. Mateo ignored the rapid pacing of his aching heart, he wanted to act like he didn't notice how compelling Gabe's eyes were, or how mesmerizingly dark.

After an agonizing minute, Gabe simply answered. “No one in particular.”

Mateo was confused. It was clear Gabe just stated he could see a few people he would try the spell upon if he could, although now he decided to be tight lipped and interestingly cheeky.

Mateo had a feeling.

Boldly, he inquired, “Am I on that list?”

Somewhere in Gabe's eyes, something ignited and his thick eyelashes were half lidded, glued to Mateos figure.

Out of complete surprise, Gabe had stopped drifted against the desk and glided his way over to the wizards side, without even a word. Mateo was frozen, standing his ground and accepting what was to happen.

What was he wishing to happen? What was he wordlessly anticipating?

His skin was tingling pleasingly as his body regarded Gabes coming closer and closer to join his. He can already smell Gabe's body scent, it was thick and sweet. Not something he expect from a mature man like him, but it wasn't dislikable. He swallowed as Gabes figure overshadowed his and he leaned his head in. A soft orange glow encompassed around them with the bright fire place nearby; practically adjusting the tense atmosphere, one that is etched solidly in Mateo’s mind. Calmly as he could, Mateo closed his eyes, _hopeful_.

“You? No,” Mateo opened his eyes all the way. Embarrassed, he looked down at his shoes. Noticing, Gabes hot fingers lifted his chin back up to his eye level. “I like you better how you are.”

As suddenly as he arrived, he was gone. Leaving Mateo with a sweet tingle from the intimate touch go throughout his body. His hand clutched his chest.

But, that's what made him wonder why the eyes he noticed in Gabe are eerily similar to the ones he recalls giving Elena when he had his so called boyish crush upon her. And, why he didn't mind it in the least. He was even silently glad it was for him.

Gabe always had his telltale smirk on his lips with his pompous personality traits, or when he was teasing. Mateo would be an utter liar if he didn't admit Gabe _was_ an attractive person, had grown to be more handsome and noble over the years than when they first met each other; more mature. There was times when Mateo would look up from his immersive activities or reading his spellbook and notice Gabe had that smile plastered on his lips.

Embarrassed, Mateo face would tint a light pink color and he would move on with his duties, ignoring such odd attention from the man. Those same butterflies he had before with Elena currently disturbed his stomach, and his heart thumped uncharastically quicker than normal.

Which led to where he was at now.

The night of Elena's coronation was a delightful success, for her and the kingdom. She was always ready and this was no surprise. The throne was meant for someone as selfless and knowledgeable as her. Everything was in its rightful place, as it should be. This was her destiny.

Mateos gift was a massive hit, his fireworks explosion was colorful and did startle a few guests, but once it was over, people wanted another round. He happily obliged, watching as Isabel pleasantly danced under them. Elena hugging him fondly, thanking him. The hug was all he needed to know that she was thanking him for _everything_.

He participated in all of the dancing and celebration. He had worn his grandfather's robe - which now fit almost like a glove - and he was amazed how hot he got under the heat of the ballroom. He shed of it, let his skin breath and left it by a table where all of the other table were pushed against the end of the room to make space for dancing. Wiping his brow of light sweat, he returned to the crowd and was met with a large chest in front of his eyes. The royal blue of the uniform gave it all away.

“Gabe, how are you?” He asked, biting his lip offhandedly as they both walked side by side back onto the dance floor.

“Im great, this was some turn out. Didn't expect anything less!” He praised with a passionate smile on his face, breaking his nonchalant gaze at Mateos lip biting. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to the sight of Elena dancing with her grandfather Francisco. “This day feels perfect.”

“I thought the same thing.” Mateo said, nodding. Together they stood in comfortable silence, watching the celebration unfold, expecting the unbreakable smiles and cheers from the guests. The orange glow of the lights gave it almost a peaceful serenity, a warm space where anything was impeccable. The contrast of the view of the outside really blended. The life was peaked in this room and the outside stars and moons were charmingly watching below.

After a full minute, Gabe rigidly turned his head down at Mateo, his shoulder very close to Mateos. “Say, did you want to -”

“ _Mateo_!”

Both of their heads turned to the sound of Elena and Naomi.

Elena was breathless and cheery, along with Naomi's braid being on the verge of unwinding.

“Want to dance?” Elena asked, gesturing to Mateo. “I set aside a special one for the royal wizard, which is, guess what? You! Vamos,”

Elena grabbed him tightly with one hand, leaving Namoi and Gabe to follow close behind and begin to dance.

Elena eyes were sparkling under the light and her chocolate curls were stuck to her cheek. She smelled like sweet bread and flores - strange. Yet, not unpleasant.

“What do you think of your new Queen? Queen Elena of Avalor! About time, sí?” She happily sing songed between her rosy pink lips.

Mateo nodded in agreement. “You'll be an amazing Queen, Elena. I know it.”

“Ay, I know, and I can't wait!” She looked at him sincerely. “With my great friends and family at my side, I will be.” Laughing, she pressed a light peck on his cheeks and he looked to the floor with a bright blush. Elena giggled wholeheartedly.

“Theres also something I wanted to tell you,” She said, waiting  for him to spin her on the tip of her toes, and he did so smoothly. “It's about Gabe.”

“Hm, what about him?” He asked, noticing Elena was gazing at Gabe from being his shoulders. “You finally marrying him or something?”

“No! That's in the past, we were just pequeños!” She scoffed and almost look like she was going to hurl, but, it was all in her good sense of charming humor.  “No, no, no. I was going to say that Gabe is like, enamorado of you,”

Gabe accidentally stomped on her foot. “ _What_?!”

“Careful,” She hissed, but still had a humorous smile on her face at Mateos reaction. “Although, yes he does. Isn't it obvious?”

“Obvious? No! I - I didn't even notice.” He half lied under his breath, dumbfounded. “Okay, how did _you_ know?”

Elena shrugged, expecting Mateo to be but innocent of acknowledging such romantic and unexpected attention. “He just has the eyes of someone in love! You can just see, he isn't hiding his affection of you all that secretly. I think, half the palace already knows.” She said as a matter of factly.

Mateo shook his head, the tight warmth of the room tightening his collar. “Um, what do I do?” That probably wasn't the question to ask in this instance, he should've inquired, ‘ _Why_ is Gabe in love with _me_?’

“Do like him back?” Elena replied, her eyes full of mischief.

“Uh, uh. I don't know.” He thought about it. “Hes nice, cute -”

“You called him cute!” Elena shouted happily.

“Shh!” He hushed her for her loud outburst.

“This is great news,” She almost jumped up and down. “Now we can get you together!”

“T-together?” He didn't think a thing like this would stumble out of his own lips. A chance that he can uncover and anew a romantic relationship. He sighed deeply, “I appreciate what you're doing, Elena,”

“De nada, Mateo!” She accepted.

“But, maybe he _isn't_ in love with me?” He bit his lip. He had a hard time believing that a greatly respected, handsome lieutenant had an attraction to him. Even if the signs were there and was slapped on his face, it was still all unreal.

“Okay, would you believe me if this whole time i've been looking over your shoulder at Gabe and the beautiful, gorgeous Naomi he's only looked our way?”

Mateos eyes widened.

“See? Why would he be looking our way - at you really - if he has a pretty girl right in front of him that he's dancing with?”

“Maybe he's looking at you? You look really elegant tonight. You're like a shining star.”

“Aww! How sweet, you're so sweet! Like a pan dulce.” She cooed affectionately to him, and kissed his cheek lightly on purpose. Breathlessly giggling into his ear. His sensitive flesh caught mild goosebumps. “Nope. It's not me. He’s looking again. We got him rilded.”

“What?”

“Hes coming this way, act cool.” She commanded.

“Oh my goodness!” He whispered lowly, “Why would you - !”

“Mind if I steal this dance?”

Elena looked utterly smug and guilty as she looked into Gabe's dark eyes. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he looked irritated. Not mad, but definitely bothered.

“Sure,” She gestured to him, parting from Mateo's side. She shot Gabe a peculiar, almost knowing look his way, he returned it. “I need to attend to other guests, anyway. Have fun!” She waved a hand over her shoulders and was lost within the large crowd in seconds. Mateo only half missed her, he wanted someone who knew him overall well by his side in front of Gabe. Now, it's just him and Gabe. And, he was afraid to do anything.

Gabe confidently pulled Mateo from his thoughts as he placed his hand around his slim waist and brought him certainly closer than two men should be. No one suggested a hint that they remarked it, that calmed Mateo down a bit. Then, what Elena said about the place already knowing Gabe was head over heels for him was a knowing fact, he got to the conclusion this was indeed meant to happen any time now. Anticipated. His heart thumped loudly, and he hoped Gabe didn't hear it, chiefly through the music that echoed.

“I was gonna ask you to dance,” Mateo stayed silent as he kept his head still in front of Gabe's shoulder. “You know, before Elena did.”

“Oh, I see.” Mateo said, a little nervous to reply properly. “We are now.”

“Yeah.”

Mateo placed his head entirely on Gabe's chest and he felt him immediately tense. In response, Mateos closed his eyes and listened hard and closely. And, his face turned red when he felt the thumps of Gabe's chest, pacing the same level as his.

That's when he knew everything was _true_.

The urge was strong, and relevant in his mind. It conquered through his veins and lit them up fast.

He lifted his face from Gabe's chest and looked straight into his eyes. Gabes cheeks were flushed deeply. Mateo wanted to smirk, show Gabe that he knew everything in far more clarity than what Elena provided. He fingers were tingling to the touch on Gabe's uniform. Taking his time, he caressed one hand down his chest and lazily weaving it in Gabe's hand.

Evidently gulping, Gabe squeezed back. His eyes were half lidded. “Mateo, can we?” Mateo noticed how his moist, dark lips got closer to his. He can feel his hot breath on his face and the urge was genuine. Everything was sparking. All felt right and in alignment; it wasn't just with Queen Elena, it was now a perfect night for them.

Mateo placed a mellow finger to Gabe's full lips. He stopped, and stared quizzically to the wizard.

“Not here.”

The invitation was open.

* * *

 

Mateo found his feet moving without much permission, crossing the halls towards his chambers. His heart is pounding and both of their breaths are short. Gabe begged quietly for a kiss as Mateo came to a stop before him.

Mateo shushes him gently, reaching out a hand to caress Gabe's face. “Relax.” He insisted under his breath.

Gabes eyes are so soulful, so earnest. They sparkle in the candlelight of Mateos bedroom. Gabes slides his hands down the wizards arms, covering their hands together.

Whimpering as he leans in, Gabes pretty lips hover just above the others neck. Mateo squeezes his eyes shut, can feel his breath, hot and wet, making gooseflesh erupt.

Mateos whole body shivers when he whispers directly into his ear. “Lie on the bed.”

Body shifting, Mateos legs following his command. Crawling onto his bed, and lying on his back atop the cool sheets. Mateo watches as Gabe removes his jacket, placing it carefully over the back of a chair. He glances at Mateo as he begins to loosen his collar, smiling. He draps it. He gently works on the wizards clothes and promptly drapes them too.

Mateos breath hitches as he approaches.“So pretty.” He cooed, his voice gentle. His hand turns, tracing the pads of his fingertips down Mateos smooth skin to his dipping collarbone and lower, until his hand rests. “Your heartbeat...” He points out. He pulls his hand away, letting out a sigh. “I wish I could've told you sooner.”

“I like that you are now.”

Gabe moves to the foot of the bed and begins to lift himself onto it, crawling on top of Mateo. He lets out another whimper, more high pitched. He's never felt the weight of a man atop him before, and he can feel the length of him, half hard, pressing sweetly against his own hard on between his inner thigh.

His face hovers a mere few inches above Mateos, examining his new expression. “Is this your first?” He whispers soothingly. The voice is calming, and he nods rigidly. His body presses against the wizards. “I'll be gentle. Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?”

Mateo shudders. “Of course.”

He leans in close to plant a delicate kiss on Mateos flushed cheek. “Allow me to show you how much I love you.” He whispers before suddenly disappearing, his weight lifted.

Mateo head begins to spin, his thoughts hovering around the world love. Mateo starts to sit up, them he feel hands on his hips and a voice commands from his feet, “Don’t move.”

Mateo pauses, before slowly lowering himself back down on the bed.

He hears the smirk in Gabe's voice when he says cordially, “Good.”

“What are you doing?” Mateo asks nervously, feeling Gabes large hands slide down his slender legs to the waistband of his pants, pulling it lower and lower, until it was slipped entirely off. The air of the room hits Mateos skin and he shivers.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Gabe reassures quietly, though his words do no good. Nerves are all the wizard can feel. “I _promise_ I will make this enjoyable for you. Yes, there will be pain, but only for a bit. It’ll pass.” His hands creep back down Mateo’s body, along his legs until they reach the knees, and Gabe pries them apart. Mateo doesn't fight it; curious to find out what he is about to do, and especially curious about the pleasure he keeps promising.

He begins to rub his hands up and down Mateo’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the swelling manhood between those legs.

The wizard yelps when one of Gabe's fingers slides along the puckering hole, teasing. His finger is so cold that the sensation startled Mateo further. No one, save for himself, has ever touched him there.

He sounds delighted as his other hand begins to stroke his hard on. “I didn't know I had made such an impact.” The corner of his lips curling up triumphantly.

Mateo doesn't have the capacity at the moment to come up with a retort. Gabe has rendered him basically unable to think clearly. Instead, Mateo whimpers in embarrassment.

He chuckles at the display. “I think you’ll need proper stretching.”

“What do you mean - _oh_!” Mateos words break off in a slurring moan when, mid question, something soft and wet slides around his hole, and begins to stroke in and around; his hands grip at Mateos hips tightly, keeping him from squirming.

He’s licking down there. And Mateo was enjoying it.

Even the sounds were affecting the wizard, the wet smacking and sucking that matches the suction and makes his hips writhe as the intensity of his efforts grows. Gabes even enjoying it, mumbling in satisfaction, and the vibrations from his voice stimulate the sensation more.

Mateo hands, knuckles white, grip the sheets, trying desperately to gain some sort of anchor and his efforts grow more fervent, while Gabes tongue was probing his entrance. One of his hands releases Mateos hips, and Mateo feels one of his fingers tease at the opening, and easily slip inside, sending tendrils of intense heat throughout his legs and stomach. It builds and builds until it is almost unbearable. Mateo can’t suppress his innocent whimpers, moans, anything to try and find some release when his tongue plunges deep with his fingers alongside them; and Mateo falls over the edge with what sounds like a scream, but much more guttural.

Mateos breaths are short when he finally surfaces from the white, hot flashes. Gabe wipes at his mouth as his eyes rake over the wizards body. Mateo stares back at him, wide-eyed, unsure of what to do.

“Are - are you ready for more?” He smiles charmingly. His hands find Mateos hips, sliding up his stomach leisurely. “That is, if you want to?”

Gabes thumbs flick over Mateo nipples, making them stiff. The wizard whimpers with pleasure and the moment the noise escapes his throat Gabe begins to pinch them, rolling them between his fingers, enjoying the alluring sight of Mateo arching his back perefectly; whimpering again as he pinches one of the nipples a little harder. There is pressure, but not pain. It’s driving Mateo mad. The heat is growing between his legs again from those ministrations alone.

Mateo looks directly in Gabe's eyes, “Yes, I do.”

The confidence, the almost casual nature of that statement makes it seem perfectly natural. Mateo, alarmingly, doesn't feel afraid. Maybe he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this was _right_. And, it was. Gabe was meant to be in his arms alone.

Gabe seems pleased. He lowers his body back over Mateos, his tantalizing lips hovering over his ear. Mateo jolts as he places a tender kiss, so soft it almost feels reverent. “It been forever since I felt this strong force of love, maybe the first.” He whispers into his skin.

He lifts himself off again, but it is only a brief reprieve as he slides down his trousers. Mateo doesn't want to look. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore. The fear lingers, but it has been overtaken by something else. It is stronger than a curiosity, stronger than attraction. _Love_ , he had said. Gabe thought by some chance Mateo understood what that meant.

The wizard feel his weight atop again and he looked back down, directly into Gabe's lustful eyes. He is slightly smiling now. His mouth is partially open, his eyes meeting Mateos weary gaze with a look of longing so great the younger visibly shudders. Mateo feels his hardness at his entrance and Gabe's partially sweaty face lowers, nestled in the crook of his neck. Mateo whimpers once, unsure of how any of this will feel.

He thrusts in and bites down simultaneously, and Mateos not sure which of the sensations to focus on – the stretching, full, slightly painful feeling between the legs or the sharp pain at his shoulder. The decision becomes clear as both pains fade quickly. Gabe is kissing his neck with intensity, and it feels absolutely incredible, but the stimulation below as he thrusts in and out is causing an encore of the heat, and Mateo finds himself bucking his hips in time with Gabes. He’s moaning, Mateos moaning, it’s a raucous symphony that filters the wizard empty room and echoes back off the walls.

Mateo clings desperately to his broad, sweat slicked shoulders. His body is feverish, it's all overwhelming. Mateo wants to feel more of his skin, it didn't feel like it was enough at this point in his scattered mindset. He wanted Gabes lips on his neck, wanted him to play with his delicate nipples on his rising and falling chest, collarbone, mouth; just wanting _more_.

Gabe dips his body down and begins thrusting from a more pronounced angle, groaning against Mateos neck, and Mateo can’t hold on any longer - he lets out a wail unlike any noise he’s ever made – and collapsed onto the bed, riding out wave after wave of pleasure, and Mateo feels Gabe's body shudder violently atop. He groans and finally pulls his lips away from his neck, looking back into Mateo’s eyes as he eases out. Both are breathing heavily.

Gabe finds his voice first, the younger below knowing he would. “That was the best sex I have ever had,” His voice gravelly. He rolls off of Mateo, lying by his side.

Mateo’s skin is crawling with affection. He can feel the ghosts of Gabe's hands on his hips. The obvious filled space between his weak legs throbs a little more pronouncedly.

“I love you,” Mateo grins widely, moving towards Gabe with graceful motions.

Gabe leans his face close devotedly. “I loved you first.” He breathes shyly.

Eyes wide, Mateos heart fluttered. Opening his mouth to reply, Gabes lips are pressed against his sore ones, his hot tongue slipping in his mouth as his lips move against Mateo with a gluttonous desperation. The wizard ponders how he's never been kissed before, and he can’t believe how wonderful it is. It feels so intimate, even more intimate than sex.

Mateo forced to pull back and gasp a lungful of air, but he doesn’t for long. Gabe fondly wraps his hand behind his head, his fingers buried in the brown curls, and forces Mateo's face back to his. He keeps on kissing him in a manner that alternates between gentle and rough, until the wizard head is buzzing with more thoughts of where he wants those lips to go.  


**Author's Note:**

> So......want more of these stories??  
> Please please please pleaseeeeeeee let me know and comment below! :)) <3 Lets try to sin some more! (Im thinking of writing 2 more oneshots!)
> 
> Also!!!! Follow my Tumblr fuck-yeah-gabteo.tumblr for future posts on the pairing! :) Nothing's there yet but please follow I'll soon have content up!!


End file.
